


Another little Captain

by witchy_words



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Pregnancy, This is pure fluff, after Scariff, enagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_words/pseuds/witchy_words
Summary: Jyn goes to the med center for something to fix a minor cold, but comes out with some life altering news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay from tumblr between myself (rogue-one-all-day) and dark-soul-beautiful-mind. I'd like to thank her, so offering to do this with me. She is so amazeballs! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Cassian went about his duties as usual with his face clear of emotions masking the worrying thoughts racing through his head. He had seen Jyn faces the most terrible of circumstances and make it through with nothing, but a few scratches, but since their relationship had begun, he found himself worried about her constantly. He had this innate need to protect her. Even though she had just gone to medbay with a minor cold, he still fretted. He allowed his mind to wander from the meeting about standard goings on in the rebel base to his relationship with Jyn.

They hadn’t been together very long, but after everything they had been through together, especially Scarrif, they had grown intensely close. The fire in Jyn’s eyes, never ceased to amaze him. Her passion, her ambition, her fight, everything about her intoxicated him. He was completely devoted to her, only her. He would gladly marry her any moment she showed signs of wanting the same thing. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a timid-looking nurse poked her head through the door of the meeting room, and told him that Jyn Erso had requested his presence in medbay. He excused himself, and went as quickly as he could without flat out sprinting. 

When he got to medbay he peeked into Jyn’s room, and saw her seated on an examination table, the usual fire in her eyes replaced with something new. Something like elation and nervousness mixed together.  
“What is it, mi amour? Is there something wrong.” He asked failing to cover the nervousness in his voice. 

 

Jyn was perched on a metal table, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. She didn't know what to expect from this visit to Medbay, but she hoped that the only illness she had was a minor cold and that she could get over it in a few days. But what she didn't expect, didn't even /plan/ for, was for the medical droid to come into the room and tell her that she was pregnant. A range of emotions washed over Jyn like a heavy storm; she was terrified, but she was also elated. What she wasn't sure of, though, was how Cassian would react to the news. The idea of bringing a small baby into the Galaxy right now would be the same as giving birth in a flat out war zone: it was dangerous. When she saw the familiar face of Cassian peak around the corner of the small room, that's when she felt the sickest. Anxiety had set in earlier, except now it was even worse. She was scared to see what Cassian would think, or what he would do when he found out. "I'm... Fine. Cassian..." She hesitated for a minute, trying to get her thoughts back. "I think there's gonna be another little captain running around..."

 

Cassian stared at her, mouth open in shock as he tried to process what she had said.  
“You mean… You’re… We’re… gonna have a baby?” He said his accent more pronounced than usual. “Jyn” he breathed. “That’s wonderful!” he rushed forward to embrace her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, breathing in her scent. 

 

He pulled away and held her face gently in his hands. He placed a short, soft kiss on her lips, and rested his fore head on hers. Their eyes met and they stayed like this until Cassian whispered “You’ll make an incredible mother” He paused, as if searching for the right words “and I will try to be the best father I can be.” He punctuated that statement with another tender kiss, and sank to his knees in front of her. “I love you. So much, Jyn Erso.” He stared up into her face, the face of the woman he was so desperately in love with, and smiled. 

 

Jyn felt all of the breath leave her lungs when he said that it was good news. When he seemed to be /excited/ about the baby, it gave her so much relief that she felt a little lightheaded. Her heart started to race when he pulled her in to kiss her and hug her, and she felt overwhelmed with happiness. "Amazing might be a bit of an overstatement. I know nothing about taking care of babies, especially not while both of us are still fighting for the rebellion. I'm a little scared, Cassian. I'm scared to bring a baby into a battlefield, but I think... I think that we'll be okay." As Cassian got down on his knees in front of her, she couldn't help but tear up and smile at him. "I love you, Cassian Andor. I love you." She said softly, bringing her hand up to rest gently on his cheek.

 

Cassian pressed Jyn’s hand to his cheek, keeping in there. He took a deep breath steeling himself for what would be quite possibly the scariest thing in his life. He delayed “I’m scared too, this is big, but I know you, and I know us. We can do this, Jyn. I have hope.” He nodded as if he was trying to convince himself his words were true. He did have hope he believed in them. He knew it would be difficult to raise a child in the midst of a war, but if anyone could do it, they could. They had made it through so much together, they could do this. He took Jyn’s hand and pressed it against his lips. He mentally scolded himself for his dely. Do it now. There’s no better time. Just ask her. He drew a long breath, and took her hands in his.

“Jyn Erso, would you do me the honor-“  
A medical droid abruptly entered the room interrupting him.  
“I have medications for Jyn Erso,” It said in a cool voice, handing a small metallic cylinder to Jyn. “An appointment has been scheduled for you to see an obstetrician”  
“Thank you,” Cassian said through clenched teeth, clearly dismissing he droid.

 

Jyn couldn't help the bright smile the spread across her lips when she heard Cassian start to ask her, what she hoped, would be to marry him. Her trance was interrupted, though, when the robotic voice of the droid stopped Cassian mid sentence to give her the medicine. She took the cool cylinder in her hands, thanking the medical droid before turning her attention back to Cassian when the droid had left the room. "Anyways," she said, a playful tone in her voice. "What were you about to ask me before we were interrupted?" Jyn asked softly, her hands intertwining with his own and holding them tightly. Jyn couldn't help but notice how perfect their hands fit together, like two puzzle pieces that had been missing each other for years. Luckily, they had found each other now. And now there was soon to be another Erso-Andor baby running around the headquarters...

Cassian huffed as he watched the droid out the door. He cursed mentally. It was now or never. He looked down at their intertwined hands, admiring how they fit together. How his rough, tanned hands were complimented so sweetly by her soft and delicate, but capable hands. He pictured for just a second, a third tiny hand lovingly encased in their fingers, a precious life, they had created. This image reminded him of the importance of his question. He glanced up at Jyn, and noticed a small piece of her hair had come loose and dangled in her face. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear. He let his finger linger for only a moment on her cheek before taking her hands again.  
“Jyn Erso…” he exhaled, gathering his courage, “Will you do me the greatest honor of allowing me to raise our child with you as your husband?” his voice faltered slightly on the last word, and he looked back down to their hands.

He was overcome with emotion he never let people see. He spent so much time hiding his feelings, simply doing his duty to the rebellion. Cassian never thought, ever for a second, that he would be in such a spot to feel safe and stable, to share all of himself with someone so perfect. He realized that this is what happiness felt like. He wanted this to last forever with Jyn, his hope, his security, his escape from the world. He held his breath and waited for her reply.

 

Jyn couldn't even wait for him to finish his question before blurting out a "yes!" And then pulling him into a tight hug against her body. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining how her life was just a few months prior to where she was now, and how very different it was. But yet, how much better it was. She could see her self back in the prison that she was in, sleeping on hard metal bunks and going through every day like a constant cycle. No one to confide in, no one to trust (not like she had been known to trust people in the past.) But now she was with Cassian and Jyn felt like she could confess all of her sins to him. Like she could tell him anything with almost full confidence that he wouldn't run away from her.

 

Cassian held Jyn as tightly as he could without hurting her. He finally had a home, a real home. Not only did he have a home, he also had a family. “I promise to you Jyn” he whispered into her hair, “I will protect our family, no matter what it takes, I will keep us safe, and together. I’ll find a suitable home for us. Somewhere we can be safe and raise a child.” He kissed her hair, and pulled away so he could see her face, her smile, and the tears of joy in her gleaming eyes “Our child will be so beautiful.” He said with a small chuckle. “So beautiful, I know it.” He paused, and left a long lingering kiss on her forehead. “beautiful like you.”

 

Jyn felt her cheeks heat up with a bright blush, a rush of love coming over her for him. How was she lucky enough to find someone as amazing as him? "Cassian Andor," she breathed, her fingers threading through his long hair that had been growing out the past few weeks. "You are the most adorable man in the whole galaxy. I can't wait to see you holding a small baby in your arms, to see how beautiful the both of you look together." She whispered to him, her eyes closing as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We should go tell the others! Oh my, imagine what K2 will think." Jyn let out a childish giggle as she hopped off of the table and turned to face him. She would have to start reminding herself to start taking it easy, so no danger comes to the baby.

 

“We should go tell people, about the baby and the engagement,” Cassian said, barely containing his joy, “Right now.” Jyn smiled at him as he helped her off the examination table. He held Jyn’s small, warm hand as they walked across the hangar. It was the most amount of PDA he’d ever displayed. He spotted Bodhi dutifully working on his ship. Cassian gently tugged Jyn’s hand and pointed towards Bodhi raising an eyebrow questioningly. Jyn nodded a smile creeping onto her lips. Cassian wished, only for a brief moment, that they still had their parents with them; he wished he could go to his parents and Jyn’s and tell them the news first, but the empire had stolen their families. The only kin they had now was each other. “Bodhi,” he called. As they walked to him. “What- what is it?” Bodhi asked with a nervous lilt in his voice. He probably expects bad news Cassian thought. “Well…” Cassian started, glancing at Jyn. “There’s two things.” Bodhi looked between the two of them expectantly. “We’re engaged.” He said. Bodhi’s eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. “That’s- wow! That’s so great, you guys, I- I’m so happy for you!” “We’re also expecting…” Cassian stated.

 

Jyn stood beside Cassian, her demeanor hesitant. She had never been so open with anyone in her life, and it frightened her a little bit. After the second announcement by Cassian, she watched as Bohdi's eyes lit up in excitement and then rushed to pull her into a hug. She could hear him whispering a congratulations to her, and then he removed himself to hold Cassian in a tight hug as well. It felt weird to her to have all of this affection, but she would have to get used to it. There's something about pregnant women that people can't stay off of for some reason, she reminded herself. Jyn squeezed Cassian's hand gently, keeping their fingers laced as she allowed herself to smile at Bohdi. "You're the first person we've told."

 

Cassian watched with delight as Bodhi’s face lit up even more. “Me?” he questioned, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Why me?”  
“You are the closest we have to family. You’re important to us Bodhi.” Cassian put a friendly hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. There was a peaceful, happy moment of silence between the three rebels.  
“I hate to do this, but I really need to get back to work, you – you understand.” Bodhi stuttered.  
“Of course,” Cassian replied. “The rebellion comes first.” Bodhi nodded, and turned back to his work. “So,” he said, turning back to his fiancée “who should we tell next? Chirrut and Baze?” Jyn nodded, and pulled his hand.  
“I know where they are!”  
“Congratulations. The both of you are strong in the force, I sensed your child is as well.” Chirrut said a small smile upon his serene upturned face.  
“Sensed?” Cassian asked, stressing the fact it was past tense.  
“He told me, he sensed a force in Jyn about a week ago, he said you were with child.” Baze said with a scoff.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jyn protested.  
“It was best to let you discover on your own.” Chirrut said. 

“Congratualtions, little sister.” Baze said as he left Chirrut’s side and came towards Jyn and Cassian. He took Jyn’s hands in his. “You will be a great mother. Chirrut is not wrong, you are very strong in the force, both of you.” He said looking to Cassian. He gave Jyn’s hands a small squeeze and shook Cassian’s hand. “Any child would be fortunate to have you leading them in life.” Cassian looked to Jyn and smiled.  
“Thank you, Baze. And you Chirrut. Thank you.”

 

Jyn could feel her face light up in delight, and she thanked them. "Of course we won't be in this alone, either. We'll have you guys for back up whenever we need a babysitter." Jyn sent them a wink, moving back to Cassian's side and taking his hand. She couldn't believe that Chirrut had known about their baby longer than she had and kept it a secret the whole time, but she was glad that she found out when she did. Jyn liked thinking about the idea of Cassian being a father, holding a small baby in his arms: /Their/ small baby in his arms. "We should go tell K next, don't you think? I would love to see his reaction."

 

“Well that’s not surprising going by the amount of time you have engaged in intercourse, the probability of Jyn being impregnated before the end of her cycle was approximately 94.27%”  
“Kay!” Cassian said, warning him to stop there. He felt the heat crawl up his neck into his cheeks. This was not exactly the reaction he had in mind, but it was K-2. Even if he was very blunt he was still the closest thing Cassian had to a best friend.  
“My apologies; congratulations on your engagement. The odds of your child turning out well are dramatically increased with the two of you as parents.”  
“Thank you, K-2” Cassian said, the heat on his face beginning to recede. He looked over again at Jyn so completely at peace, with her hand in his, sharing their good news. It was a nice change to be able to tell people good news instead of the regular bad news, or plain statistics he usually informed people of. Cassian Andor could really get used to this kind of blissful domestic life. 

Jyn smiled up at K-2, almost wanting to hug him but decided to keep her hands to herself. She had to keep up her stubborn personality with him, it's what made things fun. "Thanks, Kay. I'm going to make sure that they grow up and get on your nerves hopefully as much as I do." Jyn said, a small giggle escaping her lips. At the beginning of this mission, she had only seen Cassian as someone who was leading her to her father. Someone who couldn't be trusted. But now, not even three months later, she was in love with him, engaged to him, and having a child with him. Jyn never expected to find someone in her life that would make her happy like this, she figured that she would end up growing old all alone. She only wished that her father and mother were here to celebrate the good news with them all. "We should get back to work, shouldn't we, Cassian? I heard that we might be needed for another mission soon."


End file.
